Dead Or is she
by OctaBear
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, esteemed daughter of the Heartfilia family. Lucy was assumed to be dead when a boulder sent her off a cliff 10 years ago. When a new member joins Fairy Tail some people are beginning to get suspicious of her. Who is the real Rosuto Hitotsu, and what is she hiding? Some things aren't always as they seem. -Terrible Summary
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL**

** MURDER**

* * *

It was dusk in Magnolia, a light snow was falling…

"Lucy, stop it, you're embarrassing you're self and Gray and me." a 7 year old Natsu laughed.

A 7 year old Lucy had been trying to make a snowman, the head awfully misshapen. "No, I wont stop! Not until I can do this right!" Lucy yelled her blonde hair being blown over her face in the wind. Gray put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu, stop. We've bullied her enough for one day." Natus shook his hand off and laughed. "I'll stop when you learn to keep you're damn clothes on!" Natus yelled over the wind.

Lucy's cheeks had turned red, due to the cold weather and the fact that she was about to cry. She rolled another ball for a snowman "Damn it, Lucy, you're never going to be able to do that. Just like how you'll never beat me." he stated bluntly.

"I will to beat you!"

"Oh yeah, when were both seventeen, let's have a fight. If you win I'll admit you're strong. But for now, you're just another stupid weakling!" Tears started to roll down Lucy's cheeks. "I will to!"

"Will not!"

"Yes, Natsu, I will!"

"Ugly weaklings can't tell me what they can and can't do!"

Ugly. The word smacked Lucy in the face. She had been called weak plenty of times, but never ugly.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN TRAVESTITE!" Lucy yelled. And ran off.

Lucy ran through the snow up to a cliff.

Natsu looked at Gray, "What did she mean by transvestite?" Gray pointed at his pink hair. "Now go ater her transvestite!"

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu grumbled and ran off after her. It didn't take long to catch up to Lucy. Lucy stood in the clearing, breathing heavily, she looked over at a giant hill and her mouth opend in a silent scream. A boulder was rolling towards her, showing no mercey for any plants in the way.

The boulder rolled faster and faster, throwing dirt and snow everywhere, all Natsu could do was sit and stare as the rock hit the crying girl, sending her over the steep cliff on the other side of her.

She let out an ear piercing scream, bringing Natsu back to life. But now, all Natsu could do was scream "LUUCCCYY!"

The snow continued falling, cold, and depressing, as if it had been awaiting the girls death. The smell of blood penetrated the air, filling Natsu's nostrils with the rancid stench. Natsu fell to his knees and tears began falling from his eyes. "Lucy..."

Gray came running up the cliff, with Erza, Mira, and Levy in tow.

"Natsu, where's Lucy?" A concerned Mirajane asked. Natsu looked at the four mages and told them the tragic story, from the bullying, to the boulder crushing her. The whole time crying.

Levy and Mira backed away from Gray, realizing that he had also caused this. He teased Lucy and Levy every day. Erza smacked Gray and Natsu. Tears flying off her cheeks. "You killed her! You KILLED Lucy!"

Erza ran over to Mira and Levy and they all ran down the mountain their tears glistening in the setting sun.

Gray spoke for the first time "We did kill Lucy, didn't we." He clenched his fist, tears falling down his face "We're murders."

Natsu and Gray walked to the guild that night, their heads hanging down. By the time they got back to the guild, everyone was crying or sitting staring into the distance.

Master Makarov walked over to them, his eyes red and his fist clenched. "Explain everything to me now!"

* * *

**I was looking over this and relized that I had accidently erased some words when I was editing it. So I fixed that just recently (9/17/2012)**

**Please don't kill me for it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**A NEW FACE**

* * *

A blonde haired girl sat on a deck, stroking her tortoiseshell cat. (Authors Note: A medium fur length cat that is white with black, brown, and ginger markings if you want more info look up pictures of them.)

"Soon I'm going to find that bastard and beat him!" She yelled all of a sudden, causing the people around her to stare at her. She stood up and walked over to a map, her cat following close behind. From what Lucy had gathered. She was not even a days walk away from Magnolia. The blonde turned to her cat "Aria, were flying to Magnolia!" The cat turned to her, her tortoiseshell fur ruffling in the wind. "Sure thing!" Aria sprouted a pair of white wings and picked up Lucy with her tail. (Like In Episode 1 How Happy Picked Her Up) "Next stop Magnolia!" The cat purred. Lucy stuck her fist in the air "Next stop, that bastard Natsu!"

* * *

_Fairy Tail_

* * *

Natsu sat at the bar and sneezed. "Hey flame brain, you better not get sick before our mission tomorrow!" a shirtless Gray yelled, hitting Natsu over the head. "Ow you damn snowman!" Natsu said holding the side of his head. "What the hell you do that for!"

Gray sat down and put his hand on Natsu's back "Erza's coming, act natural." He whispered

A scarlet haired woman sat down next to Natsu putting her arm around him a little to forcefully, causing him to hit his face on the bar. A muffled yell came from Natsu. Erza grabbed his hair and pulled up his head, "Did you say something?" she asked. Natsu gulped and shook his head. "Very well than." Erza released his hair, causing Natsu to hit his head again. Erza stood up and put her hand on her hip. "Natsu, what the hell are you doing!" she yelled, her voice echoing around the guild causing everyone to stare at her.

Natsu put up a hand "Just you know, hanging out with my face in the table." he started laughing. Erza took her hand off her hip and moved it to her face.

"I'm leaving before I catch," she paused eyeing Natsu "what ever it is you have."

She turned to Gray "And Gray, don't be late for the mission!"

Gray threw his hand up to his forehead in a salute "Aye sir!"

Erza turned around and walked over to the door, her armored boots clinking on the wooden floor. She pushed open the door, vanishing into the street.

Gray picked up Natsu's head by his pink hair "Pinky, are you okay?"

Natsu swatted Gray's hand away "WHO YOU CALLING DAMN PINKY!"

Gray put a fist up "I'm calling you Pinky, you damn lizard.!"

Natsu picked his hand up from the bar balling it up into a fist, knocking over a glass Mirajane had set on the bar.

There was a loud _crash_. Mirajane looked up from drying a dish. "Damn it Natsu, that's the third one this week!" She threw down her drying towel on the counter and bent over to pick up a dust pan. Walking around the bar she bent down to sweep the broken glass up.

Natsu put a hand behind his head "Sorry Mira."

"Whatever." she picked up a large shard of glass to throw it away. "Ouch!" The glass had cut her finger and a crimson liquid was leaking from it. Freed came up from behind Mirajane. "Are you okay?" He bent down to see eye to eye.

She smiled at him "Yeah, I'll be fine." Freed stood up and put a hand out to Mirajane. She took it and smiled again "Thanks Freed."

"Yeah, no problem." Freed slightly blushed and looked away from Mirajane.

Mirajane was on her feet now with a very concerned and embarrassed Freed hovering next to her, and a apologetic Natsu at her feet begging for forgiveness.

"Mirajane, please don't you Satan Soul on me!" He looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. Mirajane just laughed, her blue eyes showing her amusement. "Clean it up and _maybe _I wont." she said, beckoning toward the shards of glass on the floor.

"Aye!"

Natsu began his work picking up the larger shards and sweeping up the smaller pieces with the dust pan Mirajane had placed before cutting herself. _God, she's goanna kill me. _Kill. The word made Natsu think of Lucy, and his eyes became a little watery. Blinking away his tears, Natsu tightened his grip on the dust pan.

A blonde haired girl burst through the door. "Where is Master Makarov!" she demanded. A tortoiseshell cat was following behind her. Natsu dropped his dust pan and ran over to meet the newcomer.

"What kind of dragon slayer are you?" Natsu pointed a finger at her excitedly. She swatted his finger away nonchalantly "That's none of you're damn business, pinky." The brown eyed girl smirked, taking a note of his pink hair.

Gray walked over and threw a arm around the blondes shoulder, causing her to flinch under his touch. "I like you already!" Lucy ducked out of Gray's arm, "I asked a question, and I would like an answer."

Gray put his hands up in defeat "He's in his office," he pointed over to the door leading to the master's office "Gray Fullbuster." he stated.

"Excuse me?" a confused blonde asked.

Gray stuck his hand out "I'm Gray Fullbuster." he stated again, a little edge to his voice. The girl put her hand on her hip, "I'm Rosuto Hitotsu." she stuck out her other hand, and begrudgingly shook the boy's hand.

He perked his eyebrow "How old did you say you were?"

Rosuto/Lucy let out a long sigh "I didn't. But I'm 16 almost 17."

He released her hand not even realizing he was still holding it. Damn this Rosuto and her mesmerizing eye's. Almost like Lucy's. Gray always had a thing for Lucy, he bullied her because that was the only way he knew how to show his affection. Now he was gazing into Rosuto's beautiful coffee brown eyes and he was begging to feel that way about her as well.

Rosuto broke the silence with a knuckle pop. "Anyway…I need to go see Master Makarov."

Gray cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah."

Rosuto walked off, and Gray watched her go.

Natsu spoke finally after being harshly ignored, his ego slightly bruised. "That was awkward. Man, she looks a whole lot like Lucy doesn't she!"

"Yeah I guess." Gray sighed as Natsu continued rambling on and on, eventually becoming back round noise. All Gray was thinking about was 9 ½ years ago, when Lucy was assumed as dead. Of course they had never found the body due to the massive snowstorm that hit about an hour after she had been crushed. Gray shook his head, crushed seemed to harsh. He brought a hand up to his face, was he really debating what to word to use in describing Lucy's death.?

* * *

_Master Makarov's Office._

* * *

Makarov looked up to see a blonde haired girl, wearing a green tank top and brown shorts walk into his office.

"Ah, so my child has finally returned to her home." he smiled. "Welcome home Luc-" Rosuto put a finger to his lips. "Master," she whispered "please call me Rosuto Hitotsu." Makarov nodded, Rosuto's finger still pressed to his lip. Rosuto gave a sigh of relief and slowly lowered her finger. "Master, I would like you to remove my insignia."

Makarov knitted his eyebrows together "I thought you were returning, not leaving again."

"I am returning, but as a new member of Fairy Tail." Makarov nodded, understanding now "As you wish."

The pink Fairy Tail insignia began turning transparent, than floating off her hand, leaving glittering specs in the air. "Go see Mirajane for a new insignia, my child." Makarov smiled warmly at her, she returned it and pushed through the door, heading strait to the bar.

She pointed to the takeover mage, "Mirajane, right?"

Mirajane smiled at her "Yep, you must be Rosuto, the new member." she pulled out her insignia stamp. "Where do you want it?"

Rosuto thought for a moment than turned her left side to Mirajane. "I'd like a purple stamp on my upper thigh please Mirajane." Mirajane pressed the stamp onto Rosuto's tan leg. (Authors Note: Yes Lucy got a tan. Rosuto Hitotsu means Lost One. There you have it.)

Mirajane smiled "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Rosuto!"

Natsu ran up to Rosuto and grabbed her cat, "Hey cat, what kind of dragon slayer is your master!"

For the first time since arriving, Aria spoke "Let go of me you weirdo! Ask her yourself!"

Natsu released the cat, his ego being bruised for the second time today. Aria sprouted a pair of wings and flew onto Rosuto's shoulder, she whispered something into her ear. Rosuto nodded her head and turned around to face Natsu. "What was damn important that you had to scare the shit out of Aria!" Rosuto glared at him, a look of pure detest in her eyes.

"I want to know what kind of dragon slayer magic you use!" Natsu balled up his fist like an excited child.

Rosuto stared at him, confused. "I don't use dragon slayer magic…" Natsu's jaw dropped and suddenly the world didn't matter to him anymore. "But… the cat."

"What about Aria?"

Natsu stamped his foot like he was going to throw a tantrum "The talking, flying cat. It's a dragon slayer trademark. Gageel has Panther Lilly, of course Panther Lilly doesn't fly but still. And I have Happy. And Wendy has Charlie!" Natsu put his hand out "Hand over you're cat, right now. You are not qualified for one."

Rosuto clenched her fist "Oh, I'll give you something alright."

_Bam_

_Natsu was knocked to the floor with a hard right hook to the face. "Hell no, you can't have Aria. I've had her since I was 7!"_

_Natsu rubbed his cheek "What kind of magic do you use than?"_

_Rosuto lowered her fist, "I use celestial spirits and Time Ark. I also specialize in hand to hand combat." Rosuto stated putting a hand on her hip. _

_Natsu hoisted him self up from the wooden floor, and put a thumb to his chest. "Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer, also known as The Salamander."_

"_Well 'The Salamander' there is no way in hell I'm giving you Aria." She turned her head to her shoulder, where Aria had been sitting, only to find her sitting on the bar, with Happy and Lily crowded around her._

_Rosuto put a hand up to her face. "I'll meet you at home later Aria, Okay?"_

_Aria flicked her tail to show that she had heard. Rosuto waved to everyone, pushing through the doors to leave, she ran into a certain scarlet haired, armor bourn woman. "Watch were you're going." Rosuto growled rubbing her head._

* * *

**Kinda Longish Chapter, Sorry For Late Updates! I love reading all of you're reviews, good or bad. They help shape my writting. Leave any suggestions for the story, as well as any pairing you do or don't wish to have in the story. Again, I love hearing from all my fans.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**QUESTIONS WITH NO AWNSERS**

* * *

Rosuto stood up, her hand rubbing her head. "What the hell was that."

A scarlet haired woman was standing next to her, her hand rubbing a sore spot on her cheek "I think you mean _who._"

That must be Erza, she's grown a lot, but then again so has everyone at Fairy Tail. Rosuto stuck out her hand. "Sorry about that, I'm Rosuto Hitotsu. I just joined Fairy Tail today."

Erza took her hand into a strong grip, which Rosuto matched. "Erza Scarlet. It's nice to see a new face around here." she glanced at Natsu "Especially when some of the face's don't know how to behave." Natsu gulped and put a hand behind his neck. "Ha, ha, ha, hi Erza." Natsu put his hand up and started laughing.

Erza rolled her eyes "You see what I mean?"

"Defiantly. Anyway… I'm going home." Rosuto put up a hand "See you at home Aria!"

_Rosuto's Apartment (It's Lucy's apartment from the anime)_

Rosuto unlocked her door and walked into her apartment, sitting on the pink bed with a sigh. She stuck her hands into her pocket searching for her celestial keys, then realized that they were in their usual spot, tucked on her waist in a leather pouch. She grabbed her silver celestial key with a blue dog on it.

"Gate of the little doggy, I summon you!" A shivering white figure stood in front of her. Rosuto patted it on the head.

"Plue, can you start a bath for me?" Plue shook his head and emitted a little grunt.

"Thanks." Rosuto removed her hand from Plue's head. He shivered off into the bathroom. Rosuto got up and walked over to her refrigerator, pulling out a small head of lettuce and a tomato. She set it down on her counter and grabbed some salad dressing and a carrot.

Rosuto began cutting up her ingredients, sticking them into a bowl and adding some salad dressing to it.

Soon she heard the tub's faucet running.

"The salad can wait." Rosuto put her dressing in the fridge and walked over to her bathroom, where Plue had already disappeared back into the celestial world.

_Later_

Rosuto got out of the tub, her hair dripping down her back and wrapped a towel around herself. She opened the door and stepped out. A pink haired boy was laying on her bed. He stuck a hand up

"Hey Rosuto!"

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing here!"

Natsu took a bite of salad "I was waiting for you to finish with your bath."

Rosuto looked at Natsu's hand "Is that my salad!" she pinched the bridge of her nose. "How did you even get in here."

Natsu pointed his fork towards the open window, salad flying off it and onto the bed.

"Natsu. Get. The. Hell. Out." Just then Aria burst through the door, Happy and Panther Lily following her.

Happy shoved a fish in her face "Take it as a token of my lllllove." he purred, rolling out the 'l'. Panther Lily pushed Happy aside and grabbed Aria's paw. "Ignore him, I'm the one who love's you."

_Back To Lucy And Natsu_

Rosuto grabbed Natsu by his vest, "Get out now, Natsu."

Natsu grabbed his vest from her fist. "Not until I finish my salad, you little weakling."

_Weak_

Rosuto stepped back, "What did you just say you damn transvestite!"

Natsu blinked "W-what did you say?"

Rosuto stuck a hand on her hip "You. Damn. Transvestite." she enunciated _Transvestite._

"T-That's what I thought you said." He stood up from her bed, salad still in hand, "I'll go now." He walked over to the window and jumped out of it.

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

Natsu sat at the bar, his fist clenched next to his glass of water.

Gray came over and slapped a hand on his back "What's up fire lizard?"

Natsu stared into his glass of water, condensation dripping from it. "I'm a transvestite."

Gray laughed "Tell me something I don't know."

"No, damn it, Rosuto called me a damn transvestite." he paused. "Just like Lucy did, before she…" he refused to say that word

Gray waved a hand "Probably just a coincidence, lots of people think you're a transvestite."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"Natsu, I think you know what it means. Anyway, just cause she called you a transvestite doesn't mean she's Lucy." Gray took a sip of water.

"Gray."

Gray interrupted. "I call you a transvestite all the time, that doesn't mean I'm Lucy."

"Gray."

He interrupted again. "I mean basically everyone who meets you either thinks or calls you a transvestite, They definitely aren't Lucy."

"Gray!" Natsu shouted into his ear.

Gray slammed his palm on the bar. "What the hell do you want!"

He pointed at the water. "That's my water."

"Excuse me while I go bleach my mouth." Gray got up and walked out of the guild, wiping his mouth on the back on his hand.

Erza came over and sat down, immediately ordering a piece of cake. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, not really caring.

"Do you think people can come back from the dead?"

"Natsu." she let out a long sigh "We've been over this a hundred times. Zombies don't exist and their will _never _be a zombie apocalypse!"

Erza's cake came and she began eating it, mumbling to herself about idiots and being surround.

Rosuto walked into the guild, holding a pink stuffed cat, her fist clenched it as if she was angry.

"Natsu! You got salad dressing all over my fluffiness!"

Several guild members turned towards her with a confused expression on their faces.

"Natsu, I swear, if I wasn't going to kill you before, I definitely am going to now!"

Natsu stuck up a fist "Rosuto, if you even lay a hand on me, I will murder you."

"That's big talk coming from a dead man."

"Say that again, I dare you!"

"You're a dead man."

Natsu stood up from his stool, "You're dead now."

"Time ark."

The floor under Natsu vanished and Natsu fell underneath. A small gasp escaped from his lip before he was completely engulfed in the floor.

"Time ark."

The wooden floor slowly began to reform, completely closing up the hole over Natsu's head.

Erza abandoned her empty plate and stood over the spot where Natsu once stood and started stomping on it.

Rosuto laughed and walked over to Erza and began stomping as well.

"How do you like that Natsu!" Erza laughed

Mira laughed and put a hand over her mouth, "Okay Rosuto, I think you should let him out now before her suffocates."

"Aw, Mira. Don't ruin our fun." Erza looked over at her with sad eyes.

"Fine, only a minute longer."

_Gray's Apartment._

Gray stood in his bathroom, he had just finished brushing his teeth for the fifth time. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He grabbed a soda from his fridge and sat on his couch. The soda opened with a satisfying fizz. Taking a sip, thoughts of Lucy began to race into his mind.

A blonde girl with brown eyes. She only backed down from Natsu one time in her short life, and that was the night her called her ugly. An image of Rosuto, the girl he had just met today appeared in his mind. Blonde, brown eyes.

As Gray took another sip of his soda and began to think of Rosuto again, her coffee brown eyes. How he had flung his arm around he shoulder. Her green tank top and brown shorts. This girl he had just met this morning and yet he was already in love with her.

He crushed the can in his hand and threw it into the trash. Why was this new girl crowding his thoughts. And why was a seven year old Lucy accompanying her?

Gray lay in bed, staring at his ceiling a new thought hit him. 'Rosuto Hitotsu' meant 'Lost One'. No one would name their child Lost One. So Rosuto must have named herself. She would only rename herself if she had something to hide.

Gray bit his lip, what was Rosuto hiding?

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates. Please don't kill me! I've been sick and school has been a big hassel**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**I recently realized that since Edolas is a parrel world of Earthland. Edolas Lucy is in love with Natsu but is hiding it.**

**So that means Earthland Natsu is in love with Lucy but is hiding it.**

**I hope you enjoyed my wisdom.**

* * *

**29 TIPS TO GET A BOYFRIEND**

_**Dragon Slayer Edition**_

* * *

Rosuto sat up in her bed and clutched her pink sheets to her chest. She had just dreamed that someone was in her room staring at her. She got up and washed her face. Aria was sleeping in the tub, her fur soaked and a fish clutched in her mouth. "Aria." she shook her head "what did you do last night?"

Natsu stood in the guild hall with Happy on his head. He was staring at a giant wooden pillar with sword marks in it from when Erza got a little drunk and claimed the pillar as her rival. He was recalling last nights events.

_Flashback_

* * *

He had some arousing suspisions of Rosuto so he had decided to spy on her. He snuck in through her window, when he got up Rosuto had already fallen asleep. Natsu stared at her, a small light in the corner illuminated her face, making her seem like an angel. He slowly reached out a hand when Aria walked out of the bathroom.

Her eyes grew wide "What are you doing in he-"

Happy tackeld her and pulled her into the bathroom, soon her heard the tub faucet running and a loud hiss.

Happy walked out with a small tear in his blue eye "I had to sacrifice my fish."

Natsu grabbed the cat and jumped out the window.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Erza puched Natsu in the face, "What are you doing standing around, we're supposed to be going on a mission." Her eyes flared "But you're here staring at my rival!" She looked around "Gray! Comeon, were going on a mission!" Erza walked away, slightly swawing.

From somewhere in the guild Natsu heard Cana yell "That girl can drink!"

Rosuto walked into the guild holding her head in one hand. She walked up to the bar "Mira, do you have some ice, I hit my head on my counter."

Mira looked up from her book, "Of course I do. How did you hit your head on your counter?"

"Well," she bit her lip in thought "It has to do with, a ping pong ball, some peanut butter, a goldfish, and Aria." she waved her hand "I don't want to bore you with the details."

_Later That Day_

* * *

Rosuto was sitting at a table with Laxus and Cana and Elfman.

Laxus took a sip from his glass. "Cana, Rosuto you wana hear a joke?"

"Laxus, only real men could understand it!" Elfman started rambling about men.

_(This next part is from 'How I Met Your Mother")_

"Whats the difference between peanut butter and jam?"

Elfman started laughing to himself.

Rosuto tilted her head "What is the differnece between peanut butter and jam?"

Laxus said the punch line with a grin one his face.

Cana slamed her drink down on the table and Rosuto stood up, making her chair fall backwards.

"Yeah, I can't hang out with you anymore." they both said in unision.

"Totally worth it." Laxus laughed holding his stomach.

_(If you want to know the punch line message me. But only if you are prepared to hear it.)_

* * *

Rosuto walked over to the bar and sat next to a blue haired girl. "Hi Levy."

"Hi Rosuto" she looked up from her book.

"Whatcha reading there?" she asked noting the book.

Levy immediately blushed. "N-nothing."

"Oh comeon just tell me."

"No."

"Levyyyyyy! I'll be you're best friend!" she blinked sweetly.

"Rosuto." she smiled. "No.

Rosuto put a hand to her mouth and gasphed as she pointed behind Levy with her other hand.

"Whats that over there!"

Levy went wide eyed and looked behind "What!?"

Rosuto took this as the chance to grab the book.

She read the title outloud.

_**29 Tips To Get A BoyFriend.**_

_Dragon Slayer Edition._

Rosuto raised her eyebrows. "Dragon slayer edition. You like Natsu!"

"No, Rosuto." She lookd around and whispered in her friends ear "It's Gajeel. Swear you wont tell him!"

"You like Gajeel?"

"Rosuto, swear it!"

"Okay, okay. I swear I wont tell him."

Levy snatched the book out of her hands and went back to reading.

"Say, Levy. I could help you get a date with Gajeel if you want."

"Really, you would do that!"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Oh my god Rosuto thank you a million times!"

Rosuto cracked her knuckles "Time to get to work!"

"Gajeel, I need to talk to you!" Rosuto yelled across the guild, dragging out the 'e' in his name.

Gajeel looked up from his assorted metal parts. "What do you want Bunny girl?"

Rosuto crossed her arms "Bunny girl?"

"Yeah Bunny girl, you got a problem with it?"

Rosuto walked over to him and sat on the table, swinging her legs. "Yes, I do. But that's not the point. I need you to meet me at the dock tonight at 8:30."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Why is that."

"Gajeel, Gajeel, Gajeel. Don't question my motives." she glared at him. "Unless you want to keep you man parts."

Gajeel swallowed the remaining iron in his mouth. "Whatever, you say. I'll be there okay."

She smiled at him "Great!"

She walked over to Levy. "You're up for 8:30 at the dock. Don't disappoint me."

She got up and walked out of the guild.

_Later_

* * *

"Rosuto, you need to go over to them and tell them you wont take no for an answer!"

Rosuto stuck out her bottom lip "But Mira, there just goanna stare at my chest!"

Mira looked at her "Rosuto, I don't care. You need help and they are the only ones who can help you."

"Do I ha-"

"Yes."

Rosuto crossed her arms "Fine."

"Hi."

The two boys immediately started at her low cut shirt.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes, those are my boobs." she crossed her arms in front of them and they boys looked up at her face.

"What do you want?" A blonde boy asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." she mumbled under her breath. Rosuto whipped her head up to look at him, her blonde hair framing her face. "I need you're help."

* * *

**Sorry It's a short chapter, Levy and Gejeel's date will be in the next chapter. I hope to update soon. Any negitive or positive feedback is welcome. Also I'm having a poll on what will happen to the four exceeds. I dont know where you find it, but I'm guessing on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**I apologize for saying that Panther Lily can't fly. For some reason I could have sworn that he didn't.**

_**Sojiri157:**_**Apparently I can't send you a message so you can know the punch line. The punch line is not from an anime/manga contrary to what you thought.**

**It is from 'How I Met Your Mother'. Even in the show, the punch line isn't said due to the extreme inappropriateness (even though it is an adult show.) Since I can't PM you, I can't tell you the punch line. Sorry, I'm glad you like my story.**

_**Jazbez**_**:**** There is no easy way to put this. *exhales* Happy and his fish are invincible, and he can do simply anything with it. **

_**FuzzyPeachez12**__**: **_**I'm glad you like the chapter. And you're name is amazing. I love peaches :3**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my chapters and all of my annoying thoughts.**

**Honestly I have no idea what I was thinking when I stuck a toothpick under my toe and kicked the wall…. Totally unrelated.**

* * *

_**My Writer Tips**_**- Hang the frame for the audience, but let them paint the picture. **_**(I hope that made sense.) **_

* * *

**LEVY'S NIGHT OUT**

* * *

Levy stood at the dock, waiting for Gajeel, as Rosuto had instructed her to.

The wind whipped around her, causing her hair to blow into her face, obstructing most of her view.

She glanced at a nearby wall clock, it was already 8:10 and Gajeel was no where to be seen.

The girl sat down and faced opposite the wind, making her hair flutter behind her.

She saw a metallic shimmer in the dark. She stuck up her hand and waved "Gajeel kun!"

The man faced her and began heading towards her, remembering a few minutes before.

* * *

"Gajeel," the communication lacrima glowed a steady blue to match Rosuto's tone. "I'm not going to make it, I'm sending Levy instead. Be nice to her!" the lacrima's light slowly began to fade as Rosuto hung up.

* * *

He pulled a chair over to Levy's table, taking note of her formal attire. "What are you all dressed up for, short stuff?"

She raised an eyebrow quizzically "What do you mean?"

Realization hit him. Rosuto had set him up on a date with Levy. And here he was, wearing his same clothes as this morning. His black tank top and baggy white cargo pants.

"So Gajeel kun, I was thinking, do you want to go on a mission with me?"

"Well shortie, it depends on what mission, and are those annoying monkeys coming with you?"

Levy puffed out her cheeks in protest. "I'm not short, your just tall. And I was hoping it could just be you and me."

He leaned back in his chair "No Panther Lily?"

"No Panther Lily." Levy repeated him.

"Hmm, bookworm. I'll consider your offer."

"Bookworm? I'm accepting short stuff, but bookworm?"

"Gezz, none likes my nicknames."

"I'll let you call me bookworm if you go on the mission with me." Levy almost begged.

"Bookworm," he stuck out a hand "you've got yourself a deal."

Levy took it and smiled, "Great!"

* * *

_Later That Night (I'm skipping useless context)_

* * *

Levy jumped onto Gajeel's shoulders, her black heels in her hand.

"Let us ride into the sunset!"

Gajeel almost fell at the surprise attack from behind "Levy, how much did you drink. And it's already dark out, there is no sunset."

Levy kicked him in the back "I said ride!"

"Okay, I'm going." Gajeel ran towards a tall building, the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Levy hiccupped "Gajeel kun, where are we going?"

"Into the sunset." he said sarcastically.

She patted him on the head, "Just make sure you don't fall off."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Fall off what?"

"The edge of the earth silly." she said matter-o-factly.

"Whatever you say bookworm."

* * *

Gajeel burst through the guild doors with a drunken Levy on his back.

Mira walked over to them "Gajeel, what did you do to her?" she narrowed her eyes "You didn't take advantage of her did you?!"

"God Mira, I'm not that desperate."

"Well, she is a drunken, beautiful and vulnerable girl."

Gajeel set Levy down on the bar, "Oi, Mira, can you look after bookworm for me?" he brushed some dirt off her face, gently brushing his fingers against her skin.

Levy sat there like a space cadet, zoned out and staring at nothing.

Mira walked out of the back room, "Sure. How was your date?" she smiled

Gajeel recoiled at that comment. "I-It was not a date!" he stammered.

"Oh yeah? Than why are is your face all red?"

Gajeel had to think fast if he was goanna get out of this one. "I'm.. uh.. I have a this special kind of blush that makes my skin turn red sometimes!" he blurted out!

Just at that moment Rosuto walked in. She waved her hand around her face in a casual way "Are all dragon slayers transvestites or is it just these two idiots?"

Damn she heard him. Levy decided to wake out of her trance just then. "Gajeel kun!" she wrapped her arms around him "I was so worried you were going to fall off the Earth!"

"Gah, what the hell woman!"

Rosuto raised a fist "What did you do to her!""N-nothing!" he glanced around the guild for help, but Mira, Rosuto, Levy and him were the only ones there.

Rosuto relaxed "Fine, I'll believe you"

Gajeel relaxed as well until she finished her sentence "For now." his shoulders tensed back up again.

Rosuto sat on the bar and swung her legs up sitting cris crossed.

"Rosuto, down." Mira demanded.

"Miraaa." Rosuto whined.

"Rosutooo"

"Miraaaaaa"

"Rosutooooo"

"Miraaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Both of you shut up!" Gajeel yelled as he walked out of the guild.

Levy pointed towards the doors, still swinging. "What's his deal?" she asked in a drunken way.

"Gajeel has a hard time getting his giant ego out of his ass!" Rosuto yelled, hoping Gajeel could hear him.

Levy began clapping and chanting "Ass. Ass. Ass."

Mira took Levy into the back room and came out a minuet later, alone.

"I put her down for the night. She's had enough to drink. And I don't want to deal with the toddler version of Levy."

"Good idea." Rosuto agreed.

Gray burst into the guild with his pants in his hand and his shirt already gone.

"Gray, clothes!" Rosuto yelled at him.

Gray looked down and his eyes widened as he almost fell on the floor in shock "Shit!"

Gray quickly put his pants on but ignored the shirt.

He walked over to Rosuto.

"Rosuto Hitotsu."

She arched an eyebrow "Yeah?"

"Rosuto Hitotsu can be translated into Lost One. So Rosuto, I want to know."

He narrowed his eyes and pointed at her "What are you hiding?"

Rosuto's eyes widened.

This was going to be tough to work her way out of.

* * *

**I know it's another short chapter, but I'm trying to update more often. You guys are like a pack of hungry wolves and if i don't keep making offerings, I'll get eaten alive by you...**

**Natsu: What the hell does that have to do with anything**

**Me: Don't make me cut you from my story!**

**Natsu: I don't belive you**

**Me: *Deletes Natsu from story chapter***

**And that my dear friends if why Natsu wasn't in this chapter. HE QUESTIONED ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL- Hiro decided to be mean and not share with me. I even said 'please'! **

* * *

Rosuto pulled on a jacket and walked out the door. Her quick steps echoed down the dark sidewalk and she felt a sudden draft. She paused for a second to zip up her jacket.

The blonde turned her head to the sound of heavy foot steps. A quickly approaching figure, a man cloaked in mystery and danger.

A gunshot was heard and Rosuto's eyes widened in pain. She fell to the sidewalk on her hands and knees.

She clenched her fist underneath her, she couldn't die, not here, not now.

Her jacket was soaked red and clinging to her gushing wound, she laughed in her mind at how pitiful she must look.

A foot landed on her back, forcing her down all the way to the ground.

'Down!" a gruff voice sounded from beside her.

The boot was lightly pushing on her face, gradually getting more forceful, until Rosuto could feel her cheek begin to chaff from the coldness and the rough rubbing of the sidewalk.

A wave of pain struck through her, starting in her stomach and circulating around her whole body.

"Does it hurt?" the man laughed. He sounded far away, but the blonde could feel his boot firmly pressed on cheek.

That was it, Rosuto felt like she was falling into a black hole. Darkness engulfed her.

_They say in the moments when one is faced with death, one's life flashes before their eyes._

_This is what it is like for one to die._

_Crippling pain takes over one's body, hindering their movements._

_The people whom one loves are reflected in one's own eyes._

_All hope of survival is torn from one._

_This was not young Lucy Hearfilia's time to die though._

**Rosuto blinked in the bright light and let out a gasp, she was in a sitting position and darkness was all around her.**

_**Where is that bright light coming from?**_

**Something inside her felt cold. She looked down at her stomach, a small hole was where the bullet should have been lodged unless... it had gone all the way through.**

**"Oh god! I have a gaping hole in me!" she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

**A gentle face was behind her.**

**"Lucy, calm down. You are in good hands." the man gestured towards a giant white lacrima. It projected a raven haired boy running with her in his arms. His shirt off and pressed against her stomach.**

**"Gray.." was all that managed to escape her lips as she took in the scene.**

**She put a hand to her heart hoping to feel a pulse, or beat.. anything to show she was still alive.**

**A faint and slow thump beat against the walls of her rib cage.**

**"I'm alive.."**

Rosuto woke up in a hospital bed, bandages were wrapped around her stomach, stanching the bleeding.

A raven haired man sat in a chair next to the bed, his head leaned against the pasty blue wall, his eyes closed. A slushie was loosely gripped in his hand, and he mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

A week smile crossed the girls lips, even in this freezing weather Gray had lost his shirt and was drinking something cold.

_"Lucy, calm down. You are in good hands." the man gestured towards a giant white lacrima. It projected a raven haired boy running with her in his arms. His shirt off and pressed against her stomach._

The image instantly replayed in her mind, Gray had not lost his shirt, he had used it to save her life. Her eyes ventured over to the corner of the room, and sure enough, a black, button up shirt lay in the corner. Balled up like a piece of paper, seeing it made Rosuto finally realize where she was. She was lying in a hospital bed, barely able to hold up her head. Due to the excessive blood loss, she had forgotten what she was doing up so early, she was looking for Aria.

The exceed had gone missing in the middle of the night.

Rosuto thrashed her legs in her bed, hoping to somehow be able to stand.

"Lucy..." The word had escaped Gray's sleeping lips. A shocked Rosuto stared at him. Had he said what she had thought he said? Did Gray still think about her, even after nine years?

* * *

**The question Gray asked her will be in the next chapter. "What are you hiding?" (That one)**

**And Remember when Lucy asked the two 'mysterious' men for help? That will also be in Chapter 8 or 9**

**Authors Rambling Corner: **I don't think that this chapter had enough context to it or talking.. I am truly sorry.

I feel like I took my characters (Including the mysterious gun man) and locked them in a closet without food and water for three days. In that closet, they soiled themselves and died.. several times.

(11/3/12) I am still in need of an editor. Come on people! It's like a sneak peek of the chapters! All you have to do is send a PM with your email stating that you want to be my editor and also give me an example of your grammar.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't you all just love my "regular" updates?

Whenever I get a review for any of my stories that says "yada yada yada _Update Soon _yada yada yada."

I seriously start laughing and go "Oh, you're going to be very disappointed." ….I'm going to hell.

If you want to talk to me, you can email me at animefweakster

I have to use those signs or else it gets rid of the whole email all together. Anyway, I like talking to my fans, and I'm very easy to get along with. Oh and I changed my name from "AnimeFweak" to "OctaBear" in case anyone was confuzzled.

I had three pages written for this, than I deleted it all. I got angry at it. I feel that since I haven't written in such a LONG time, my writing style has changed. But I can't really tell. :\ So what you've all been waiting for!

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Rosuto sat up in bed, her tank top was drenched in sweat, and a cold but welcoming breeze drifted through the open window.

_The Open Window_

"I could have sworn I closed that window last night." she muttered.

Slightly pissed, Rosuto kicked the sheets off and set her feet on the carpeted floor. Dressed in only a thin tank top and her orange lacey underwear, she felt herself shiver against the cold wind, missing the warmth of her sheets.

With a slight jerk, Rosuto shut the window, and turned around to investigate the sound coming from the kitchen. **(OH MY GOD GUYS, MY DOG JUST FARTED. ****)**

Taking a step forward, Rosuto could just barely make out the shape of a teenage boy sitting at her kitchen table. He was shoveling something into his mouth from a bowl.

"Who's there?" her hand instinctively moved to her coffee table, where she kept her Celestial Spirit Keys. Fumbling in the darkness, she traced the cold metal under her thumb, it was Taurus. He would have to do.

"Who's there?" there was more of an edge to her voice now. There was a huge gulp as the boy swallowed more food.

"That does it!" Rosuto raised Taurus's key and summoned him "Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

There was a huge golden flash, illuminating the whole room. Taurus was looming over a salmon haired boy, his mouth gaping, and salad hanging out.

"Taurus?!" the gasp came from Natsu, who was now standing up.

"_Shit, Shit, Shit,"_ Rosuto mentally cursed herself. "_Why did it have to be Natsu of all people? Couldn't it have been a robber, a murderer, anyone, anyone but him. Natsu is sure to remember Taurus."_

"Thanks Taurus," Rosuto whispered, and closed the gate as fast as she could.

Natsu took a step forward, and his eyes immediately looked at Rosuto's frilly underwear.

Her face flushed, she had to admit it, she enjoyed this attention.

"Rosuto," he fought hard to take his eyes away from her underwear. He moved his eyes up to look at her face.

"_Please don't stare at my boobs. Why do I have to sleep in such revealing clothes?!" _Too late, Natsu's eyes were now locked onto her cleavage.

"Rosuto..." his face matched his hair now, and he tore his eyes away from her breast. Now on her face. "Where did you find that key?" his voice had taken a sudden seriousness.

_Shit _"Um…"

"_Where _did you get that key!" he walked over to her and grabbed her hands forcefully.

"Lucy didn't die from getting hurtled over that cliff, did she?" his eyes got a misty look in them.

_Shit, shit, shit. _"Lucy..?" _Play dumb Rosuto._

He looked up suddenly, his salmon hair in his eyes. He lifted up one her hands and shifted his hold to her writs.

"She did die, but the rock didn't kill her. It was your fault! Not mine! Not Gray's! You, Rosuto, you murdered Lucy! Then you stole her keys!"

He yanked the key ring out her hand. "What other keys of hers do you have!?"

He began shifting through the keys. "Three, you have all three of Lucy's keys!" He put three golden keys in her face. "Cancer! Taurus! Aquarius!"

"Natsu... I can explain! Just give me a chance!"

"Did you give Lucy a chance?!"

"You're not listening! I didn't do anything to Lucy!"

Natsu looked into her eyes. "You disgust me."

There was a blur in front of Rosuto's eyes and a pain that started in her nose; it was like stubbing your toe, but worse. The warm water from her eyes running down her face felt soothing, yet the pain persisted. Or maybe the pain seemed to dull, but the tears kept flowing, and blood, so much blood. Rosuto looked up, Natsu was gone, and she was left standing there in her underwear, blood flowing from her nose dripping onto the floor.

Natsu stared down at his hand; blood was spattered on it, a result of right hooking Rosuto in the face.

"I can't believe I hit her…"

A familiar scent wafted up into his nostrils, something he hadn't smelled in a while, but something he had never forgotten, something that haunted his dreams, blood, Lucy's blood.

"Lucy.."

It all made sense now, Rosuto was Lucy… Was it possible? She had called him a "damn transvestite", a trademark of Lucy's. She did have Lucy's keys, the ones she inherited from her late mother.

I have to go tell everyone! But if I tell, Rosuto… Lucy? Damn, what do I call her, will get mad at me.

He looked at his hand again; I bet she already hates me anyway.

(Guysss my writing style has changed so much. I hate it D:)

-9 AM-

Natsu pushed his way into the guild hall, and his eyes locked onto Rosuto right away. He quickened his pace, his sandals echoing off the wooden floor of the guild.

Her acute sense of hearing picked up the echoes and the blonde girl immediately turned to face the sound. An ugly purple bruise had formed under her right eye, reaching to the bottom of her nose.

"What?" her voice had a noticeable edge to it, making it obvious that she didn't want to talk to him.

"I need to talk to you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the nearest corner.

_No, I don't want to talk to him._

"W-What do you want?"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" _Shit.. He's figured it out. No! It's too soon; I still have another month left! Play it dumb.. _"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Lucy!" he leaned in closer, his face inches away from hers "I know your secret."

Everything around Rosuto slowed down, her brain was going too fast, imagining every possible outcome.

She felt her knees buckle and she slid down the wall, sitting on the floor now. Tears were streaming down her face now, her face was red and her eyes were beginning to get puffy already. Natsu sat down in front of her, a single tear made a slow journey from his eye to his chin, leaving a trail.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear. I'm different from back then, I'm more mature."

"Why should I believe you...? The second I trust you, you'll just bully me again and knock me off another cliff."

"Lucy… Rosuto… I've been wanting to tell you this for ten years, I guess now is as good a time as ever," He took a deep breath "I'm… I'm in love with you. That's why I bullied you! My stupid, childish self thought that if I showed my strength to you, you'd love me as much as I loved you."

He grabbed her hand in a warm grip and brought it up to his face. "Even now, I look at you, and I can't help but let all of those old feelings wash over me, old feelings of love, love from ten years ago."

_I can't believe this is happening._

Rosuto was speechless. All she could do was look at Natsu's face, his handsome, mature face.

"Please say something."

"I don't know what to say," Her hand was still against his face "This person, that I've hated for ten years, that ruined my life, and "murdered" me, is now sitting in front of me," she paused as if it was impossible "is now confessing his love for me. It's all a little overwhelming."

"I've spent so many nights, thinking about what I would have said to you, what I could have done different, anything to prevent what happened."

Slowly, he leaned forward, his face closing the short distance between them and kissed her. Her lips were incredibly soft and Natsu quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have don't that." His face was the color of his hair now.

Rosuto just stared at him. Her face was turning redder by the second.

"I-It's okay."

Natsu stood up and offered a hand to Rosuto, tentevialy; she took it and pulled herself up.

* * *

**Woah Noah Natsu what was that! This is a GraLu, not a NaLu. Honestly though guys, I've been thinking about changing it to Nalu. What do you think? And I can just right a new Fanfiction with GraLu in it? Maybe? No? Yes? **

**So um... yeah. It's been like what, a year since I last updated? Close to it maybe..**

**I know it's short, but you know, what do you expect from Miss Lazy?**


End file.
